CRT imaging displays measure the light output of the CRT with a photodetector. The photodetector signal is used to calibrate the brightness of the display and to adjust for aging of the CRT, temperature change and drift of operating voltages. One difficulty of this technique is that the readings from the photodetector are fairly sensitive to the distance (inversely to the square of the distance) between the detector and the phosphor of the CRT. The problem is encountered if it becomes necessary to replace the detector, the CRT, any of the mounting components, or if disassembly of the mechanical structure is required for service or maintenance.
In the past, this problem has been dealt with by using very precise mechanical mounting that ensured repeatability of positions, or by mounting the photocell a considerable distance (several inches) from the CRT so that minor positioning errors are not significant. The first solution is expensive, and the second reduces the illumination on the detector and requires a more sensitive measuring device. The technique described here avoids both of these problems.